Heretofore, various drugs for controlling pests have been widely developed and provides in practice use, but in some cases, these drugs may not exert enough efficacy.
Also, as compounds having tetrazolinone ring, 1-{2-{2-chloro-4-(3,5-dimethyl-pyrazole-1-yl)-phenoxymethyl}-phenyl}-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazole-5-one represented by the following formula (A):
have been known (see Patent Document 1).